


末流恋人

by Lukeeeeeeee



Category: Lukeeeeeeee
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukeeeeeeee/pseuds/Lukeeeeeeee
Summary: 接龙产物，点梗折寺出胜。
Relationships: 折寺×折寺
Kudos: 3





	末流恋人

一  
绿谷出久那时候十四五岁，没遇见欧鲁麦特，也没有ofa，腼腆到近乎懦弱。  
唯一聊以慰藉的是他和幼驯染关系不错，如果不计对方打骂的次数。爆豪胜己比他稍年长，人长得俊，成绩也好，却没什么标杆的样子，校服裤脚磨得毛燥，从不正眼看人。  
说到底性格恶劣，别的学生如此评价。但绿谷出久并不这样想，第一千零五十三次将笔记从水池里捞起来时也不这样想。  
第二千一百八十六次时他仍会反驳别人，只是声音小了一点。  
第二千五百六十七次时他擦了擦眼睛。  
第二千六百次时他决定朝爆豪胜己生气。  
可惜计划没能实行，因为绿谷出久坚持照常等幼驯染放学一起回家，在踩着脚步声的火烧云中不经意瞥见爆豪胜己带笑的脸。  
咚咚，咚咚。  
他捂住胸口，在爆豪胜己不耐烦的追问里结结巴巴地说没事。

二  
绿谷出久将爆豪胜己按倒在地时头脑一片空白。  
鼻尖是厚重的灰尘味道，保健室的门被他狠狠砸上，“吱啦”一声发出破旧金属的哀号。  
残余的一点理智让绿谷眼疾手快地垫住了幼驯染的后脑勺，否则爆豪凶恶的表情想必会更情真意切。此刻的情景也算不上好，两人的校服都滚得灰扑扑的，着实狼狈。  
“废久你他妈干嘛非要选这个地方，不知道烂了多久没人来，一股破烂霉味。”  
爆豪胜己毫不掩饰自己溢出字句的嫌弃，“不屑”二字几乎横在他脸上。  
不过绿谷出久今天磕错了药，自顾自过滤掉对方的埋怨，只一味盯着他大张的领口间半截雪色脖颈。长身玉立的少年肌骨从黑色校服里支棱出来，白得令人心惊。  
绿谷出久鼓膜轰鸣。  
“小胜，今天是情人节，”他鼓足勇气，“我想要礼、礼物。”  
“哪年少了你的巧克力?臭书呆子不识好歹。”爆豪胜己制住绿谷作乱的手，他扣子开了四五颗，勉力扒拉着校服才不至于裸露上身。  
“今年要特别的礼物。”绿谷出久罕见地固执道。  
“凭什么?”爆豪胜己挑高眉，“废久年龄长了色胆包天啊。”  
绿谷出久没作声。  
他只是慢慢抚摸着幼驯染的后颈，黏黏糊糊地索了一个吻。  
爆豪胜己挨不过他小狗一样湿漉漉的可怜神情，再说今天好歹是个节日，亲一下也不是不可以。不过绿谷出久同往常不大一样，亲吻来得凶猛又热烈，两人唇齿间水声啧啧，像是在争夺氧气。  
“用手也好，”绿谷出久在换气的间隙中含糊地发声，“小胜，今年我们就要国中毕业了。”  
爆豪胜己有瞬间愣神。他狠咬了下对方的唇角，但幼驯染并没有吃痛放开，这个吻直到他嘴里填满了铁锈味才堪堪刹住。  
放开时两人之间牵了条赤色透明的唾液，红绳一样。

三  
绿谷出久慢慢褪下眼前人本就松松垮垮的制服裤，神情认真得仿佛在捧一件胎薄易碎的瓷器。当然，这种说法于他很契合。  
他抬眼瞥见幼驯染的神色，算不上动情。同一触即燃的爆炸个性不同，爆豪胜己性欲寡淡，也不爱同人有什么肢体上的接触，两人之间有过最亲密的举动是接吻。  
其实绿谷出久更想要拥抱，可惜对方不曾施舍给他。  
而现在爆豪胜己默许了他的动作——这个认知使他快要掉眼泪。  
“小胜，”他剥掉幼驯染最后一层屏障，“我可不可以，含进去？”  
爆豪胜己的脸山火过境般灼烧起来。他瞳仁里的血色更深了一点，绿谷出久几乎是屏息望进了一坛古酒里。  
注意到手上的小胜己已经微微抬头时绿谷不禁愣怔了片刻。“小胜因为这句话起反应”，这样的话太大胆，却是真的。他小心翼翼触碰着干净秀气的小胜己，脑袋里早熬成了一粥浆糊。  
爆豪因绿谷大逆不道的话脸红心热着，幼驯染的说法太刺激，他很快在对方拙劣的手法里硬得彻底。可惜绿谷出久无论如何是个没经验的童贞废久，招惹了又只会隔靴搔痒，他的欲望迟迟不得发泄，干脆踹了对方一脚：  
“不是说要含么。”  
绿谷出久不出声地点点头，猛地将爆豪胜己的左腿架在自己的肩上。  
“？废久想干什么？”  
他没回声，只是小口品尝起近在咫尺的小胜己。白净的柱体尝起来像奶油雪糕，大概是小胜气味满满的缘故，若有若无地掺杂了硝化甘油特有的甜辣。舔第一口时爆豪胜己的足趾明显绷紧了，绿谷出久隔着校服都能感受到他的小腿微微发着颤，这无疑是变相的鼓励。  
绿谷于是很利落地整个囫囵含住，小胜己尺寸并不算大，他也不吃力。口交一事绿谷出久没实践过，好在他有课前预习的好习惯，此刻也明白该收着牙齿用舌尖沿柱体滑行。  
爆豪胜己的腿筋战栗得越发厉害，他只能将大半体重匀在幼驯染身上，勉强维持着平衡。  
当绿谷的舌尖坏心眼地点在他铃口处时，爆豪胜己无声仰起了脖颈。下腹一股热流狠戾地乱窜，这样的快感太强烈，仿佛下一秒就要挟裹着自己和幼驯染崩析分离，爆豪唯一能做的不过死死摁住绿谷出久的头发：  
“废、废久，快让开......”  
对方的回应是卷了一下舌。

四  
“.....垃圾废久为什么不闪开？”  
“明明是小胜按住了我。”  
“放屁，老子在把你扯开。”  
“......”  
“不回答今天就没后续了。”  
绿谷出久小声在喉间滚过一句“始乱终弃”，语速太快以至于爆豪胜己来不及听清。他正欲发问，只听幼驯染委屈道：“太甜了。”  
“？”  
“太甜了，实在想尝尝小胜什么味道。”

五  
爆豪胜己不明白为什么绿谷出久能从学校废弃已久的保健室里摸出一瓶未开封的润滑剂，就像他不明白为什么这人将他双腿都盘在了腰上。  
“给老子等等，”爆豪胜己单手粗暴地按住对方沾了润滑的手，“不是说我用手吗？还有无论如何也是我上你吧，废久做什么白日梦。”  
绿谷出久顿了顿，抬起头来直直注视着幼驯染。  
他的瞳仁着墨很重，像框住了一汪有弧度的深海，只是平日总垂着头，谁也没有发现。颊边的八颗浅棕雀斑使他看起来年纪很小，更不提这本就是一张稚气未脱的、甚至有些婴儿肥的脸，爆豪蓦然生出一种诱拐小孩子的负罪感。  
“小胜，”绿谷出久轻声问，“小胜为什么接受我的告白呢？”  
爆豪胜己一时答不上来，他下意识地想从绿谷身上滑下来，却被对方固执地扣住小腿。  
绿谷出久默不作声地更靠近了一点。  
“小胜从小做什么都是第一名，个性强力，相貌上等，成绩拔萃。”  
“而我性格软弱，不敢表达自己的意愿；体格说不上好，最近锻炼也没有什么成效；不通风情，不会弄那些浪漫的噱头；成绩勉强算不错，但有什么用呢。”  
“天生无个性的废物。”  
“如果恋爱要分三六九等，我一定是最末流。”  
绿谷出久的眼睛里慢慢蒙上一点氤氲的光。  
爆豪胜己哑住了，幼驯染的话像在他心口上片了一刀。而后他完全是下意识地将唇角贴了上去，或者说他只是想碰一碰他。  
竟也有点难言的温柔。  
绿谷撒娇似的用嘴唇追逐他的嘴唇，瞳仁渍了水愈发亮起来。  
“我真的很贪心，”他喃喃道，“我想留住你，小胜。”  
“但我不要耽误你，我的小胜生来就该发光发热，做能给他人明路的最棒的一等星。”  
“我知道这种说法无异痴人说梦，”绿谷出久的声音绷紧了，“可是一定要告诉你。小胜，我喜欢你，我要做一个特殊的、能考上雄英的无个性，要做一个能成为英雄、能与你并肩的无个性。”  
爆豪胜己的眼眶酸得发疼。  
“请允许我追逐你，小胜。”

六  
爆豪胜己骂骂咧咧地深吸一口气，体内绿谷出久又缓缓送入一点指节。这已经是第三根手指了，穴口被撑得圆圆满满的，即使做足了润滑也吃得费力。  
更何况他刚刚才见识了幼驯染诈欺娃娃脸的本质，小出久弹出来时着实让他吃了一惊，大概比小胜己大了足足一圈，长度也......爆豪胜己心情欠佳地停止了比较。  
至少小胜己更白，光这一点就不知道能甩废久几条街。还是老子赢了。  
这厢爆豪还能胡思乱想，身前绿谷出久已经忍耐到了极限。他眼看幼驯染被伺候得稍稍有些舒服了，便轻轻抽出手指。  
爆豪的穴口刚被一个球状端头触碰了一下，便急不可耐的含吮了一点进去。而后缓慢推进的过程却是难熬又痛，肠道塞得太满，不可避免地有些细小的撕裂，牵扯得爆豪胜己连白贝雕的足趾都紧紧蜷缩起来。  
偏偏绿谷出久不识好歹火上浇油，红着脸小狗一样蹭了蹭爆豪胜己的下巴。爆豪胜己被幼驯染突然的一动身顶得差点喘出声，不由得将缠在对方腰上的双腿盘得更紧了一些。  
始作俑者浑然不觉，还饶有兴味地与幼驯染分享着自己的感受。  
“小胜好烫。”他赧然道。  
爆豪胜己咬牙扣出一发绵软的爆破，妈的崽种，你羞个屁。  
绿谷出久吃了爆破后倒是收敛了点，规规矩矩地继续着小出久的冒险之旅。其实那一句烫他没有说错，爆豪胜己由于个性缘故体温本身就比常人高，现在浸在情欲里更是浑身灼得难受。  
但他怎么肯示弱，只故作不屑地评价了句：“区区废久，老子绰绰有余。”  
“不愧是小胜，”绿谷出久腼腆地笑道，“还有一半就进去啦。”  
......日哦。  
这茬绿谷终于后知后觉地意识到幼驯染热得太不舒服，身下人蹙着眉头，瓷白肌理上烧着深深浅浅的潮红。他心下着急，开口询问的措辞又被幼驯染提前看穿，凶巴巴地瞪眼表明不许提。他只好委委屈屈抿了抿嘴，示好地亲亲爆豪。  
唇齿相接时绿谷出久福至心灵，爆豪胜己的口腔也燥热滚烫，自己相对凉一点的唇舌显然让对方很受用，甚至在亲吻结束时无意识地随了一下。  
他于是虔诚地一路向下，在幼驯染的颤抖里抿过他颈间每一寸肌肤，偶尔用犬齿恶作剧地啮咬爆豪胜己的皮肉。十五六岁的绿谷出久尚未意识到自己的坏脾性，他还要很久才能想明白心里漆黑的情绪学名叫占有欲，是从小到大在爆豪胜己那里受的欢喜难过不甘心，变本加厉地反馈在两人上床的时候。  
但绿谷出久此刻正经历着他的初夜，只会毫无章法地舔弄。  
进到最深的那瞬间他脑筋里名为理智的弦彻底拉断了，骨子里卑劣的兽性驱使他一口叼住幼驯染昂头送上的喉结。“我在小胜里面”，这句话让绿谷出久的血液倒灌着几近燃烧，他再抑制不住，扣住爆豪胜己劲瘦的腰肢便狠戾律动起来。  
爆豪胜己还没适应含着异物的感受，也料不到翻身废久变打桩机的三流戏码。他没绷住，不留神泄了几声压着声的低喘，这无疑是给幼驯染注入一剂强力春药。绿谷出久的性器在他体内毫不留情地又胀大了一圈，抽插时磨得肠壁火辣辣的疼，软嫩的穴肉根本吮不住，只能可怜巴巴地被迫吞吃着巨刃。  
本来是无技艺情趣可言的性爱，亏得小出久自个争气，胡乱打桩也能擦中爆豪胜己肠壁上的那一点。粗大的头勾过敏感点时爆豪胜己失态地“啊”了一声，红着眼眶卖力扑打起来。  
绿谷出久见此慌忙地卡在他体内，揉着他腿脚温声问怎么了。  
爆豪胜己快要哽咽出声。小出久狠狠戳着内壁最柔软滚烫的地方，垃圾废久拿捏着他的软肋还要卖乖，按照往常他必定好好收拾这家伙，不过今天......情况特殊。爆豪胜己不知道哪根筋被焚身的欲火烧得七零八落，拾掇起仅剩的一点力气狠踹了幼驯染一脚。  
“臭书呆子......你个人渣，倒是快动、动一下。”  
绿谷出久闻言耳尖都红透了。他将头深埋在爆豪胜己肩窝里，隔着皱皱巴巴的黑色布料闷声应了句好。  
下一秒他整根拔了出来，杵过穴口时爆豪胜己像被电流打过，向后躬身挣扎着要逃。可惜最终没能成功，绿谷出久狼一样叼他回来，又将兴致昂扬的小出久狠狠锲进爆豪已被肏熟的穴肉里。  
“是小胜叫我动，现在自己又要走，”绿谷出久的音调温温软软地委屈着，“真是的。”  
爆豪没工夫回答，此刻他全身上下的感官细胞似乎都集中在咂摸含吮的穴肉上，将幼驯染的形状勾勒分明。鲜明的快感使他想要发泄，无论是生理还是情绪。  
“垃圾废久......”  
绿谷在撞击的水声里附耳来听，神情很认真。  
他却不是真要说什么，只用锋利的犬齿用力咬住对方颈侧，牙齿嵌合的瞬间绿谷出久闭上眼睛，无言地往幼驯染口中送了送。  
刺破皮肉的感觉疼得很微妙，热烈得像是在结契。  
爆豪胜己泪眼模糊地射了出来。

七  
“小胜......”  
爆豪胜己以一声压抑的喘息表示有屁快放。  
“想在里面。”  
“滚。”  
“......”  
“？被日的是谁啊废久又哭什么？”  
不就是合情合理地拒绝了中出请求么。  
“小胜，我就知道你嫌弃我，呜——”  
爆豪胜己在他狂风骤雨般的动作里气得打不出火花。  
他于是在幼驯染脖颈的新鲜牙印上又补了一口，对方嘶嘶抽气说疼，大睁着眼睛含了水汽望他。  
“你他妈的——”  
“......下不为例。”


End file.
